


Day Three: Camera

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Rachel finds a camera.





	Day Three: Camera

It was Rachel who asked about the disposable camera. She was in charge of taping up the boxes and it had been sitting right on top. 

“Kurt? Are you getting rid of this?” She asked. 

He looked at her from the loft’s kitchen. “Yeah, I don’t need to take it with me.” 

Rachel examined the camera and noticed it the film was completely used. 

“You should at least get the photos printed.” She insists. 

“Rach, I don’t need them,” Kurt sighs. “Blaine and I are moving into a new house, we both have enough stuff we can’t bare to part with—I think I can forget about a couple photographs.” 

She nods but puts the camera on the bookshelf. Blaine comes by to help move the boxes after his class gets out. The boys are swift about packing everything up. Rachel barely bids them goodbye before she follows them out of the loft. 

The nearest place to develop the photos is a small pharamacy a few blocks away. She waits thirty minutes for the photos and has to pace herself before looking at them until she arrived back at the empty loft. 

There are only fifteen photos but each is of a moment containing a part of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship. It must’ve been from a few years ago. As Rachel flips through the photos she finds a few that aren’t blurry. 

“He must’ve had this camera back at Dalton,” Rachel says aloud. 

One photo captures the a blur of blazers walking down the stairs. Another was taken without the couple’s notice. Blaine has his arm wrapped around Kurt, who is smiling wide. 

Across the room is a drawer filled with empty frames. Photos were removed because it hurt too much to remember the people contained in them. Rachel chooses a simple silver frame and places the photo inside. She sits it on the bookshelf for Kurt to find when he “forgets” that he moved out.


End file.
